


Do you have a name or can I call you mine?

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a person in the woods. A cold, unconscious boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you have a name or can I call you mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you have a name or can I call you mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92630) by sterekgifs. 



> Inspired by gifset that is linked. Just had to.

Derek is in the woods, running, when he finds it. Well, it‘s a person. Of some sort. Like, it‘s unconscious and cold and doesn‘t respond when Derek nudges it, him.

He smells a little off, like magic and Derek wonders if maybe he‘s better off leaving him out here. He could be dangerous and Derek‘s whole pack could be at risk. Maybe it‘s a trap, like Kate had been, but then again, Derek had felt off when she tried to get close to him, so he told his mom.

This, boy really, only brings up protective feelings in Derek and he was raised to follow his instincts. It has worked well before, so he gathers the small boy up in his arms and runs to his house. He feels relief settle in his bones as he sees the house, like he was _worried_ about the strange boy in his arms.

Then the boy stirs and mumbles a little and Derek breathes out, glad that he‘s showing some signs of being alive.

His mother comes out and shakes her head. “Derek, I thought you had outgrown taking in wounded animals.”

Derek looks up at her, startled at her indifferent words, but he relaxes when he sees her smiling. She’s just making fun at him.

“I found him in the woods, I want to get him to David, he should be able to check him over.”

She only holds the door open for him, but as he passes her, she grabs his shoulders and effectively stops him from going any farther. “He smells of magic. Did you think about what you might be doing?”

Derek would be offended if anybody else asked him. Hasn’t he proven himself? His sense of danger?

His mother is the Alpha though, so she _needs_ to ask this, second-guess her son’s decision for the safety of her whole pack.

“Yes, I did. He doesn’t feel like Kate did though. I just, I want to make him better, Mom.”

She lets go of his shoulder and he continues through the house until he gets to David’s study.

“I need your help David, I’ve got a human who’s unconscious and cold.” he says as he knocks on the door. You don’t walk through closed doors in this house without permission. It’s bad enough to live in a house full of werewolves, they need to have some kind of privacy.

David opens the door and the next half an hour Derek doesn’t really do much but fetch things for David. Turns out the boy has a small, deep cut on his side, which luckily is all skin, no organs. David patches him up and wraps him in blankets and turns the heat up. They smother him in heat bags and then David brings out the herbs. Horribly smelling to Derek, so he has to hold his nose closed, but it seems to be too little to wake the boy up.

After checking his breathing and then his head for injuries, David declares the boy ‘too tired to wake up’ and tells Derek to take him to a bed somewhere.

“He’ll wake when his body has rested.” he says and closes the door behind them.

Derek yet again wonders how his brother can be this clinical, but then again, that’s why Derek is the preserve ranger; always taking in wounded animals or helping them in the woods and David is a doctor.

Derek takes the boy to his own room, puts him in his own bed, under his covers, covered in blankets and then shifts to a wolf and lies next him. The extra heat of the wolf might help the boy.

The next Derek knows, fingers are touching his wolf nose. He sniffs them and finds out it’s the human boy from the woods. Slowly, he opens his eyes to find the boy lying on his side, watching Derek with wonder and looking far better than earlier.

Derek lets him touch all he wants for a little while; his nose, his fur, ears and surprisingly, his neck.

He only moves to give the boy better access, until he hears the growl of his stomach. He must be starving, it’s been hours since Derek found him and no way to know how long he’d been in the woods. Derek jumps off the bed and shifts and grabs some pants from his drawer to put on.

“You must be starving, let’s get you downstairs to see if Laura or Dad have something ready, I’m Derek by the way. ”

The boy doesn’t say anything, just gingerly gets himself off the bed and walks with Derek to the kitchen. He sends Derek a small smile when Derek grabs his hand to lead him in the right direction and Derek sends his brightest back. He desperately wants the boy to feel comfortable here and he vows to get something out of him soon.

In the kitchen they find that Laura has indeed made a deliciously smelling meat stew and Derek grabs two bowls of it and guides the boy to the table. They eat in quiet and Derek notices how the boy seems to inhale the food, eating two bowls in the time Derek eats one.

“You must have been quite hungry, think you can tell me what you were doing, cold and unconscious out on the Hale preserve?” Derek asks when they’re almost finished, both just kind of playing with their food.

The boy looks up, startled and then looks around, like he’s just now starting to wonder where he is or how he got there.

He doesn’t open his mouth though to answer, but continues to keep quiet. Derek is getting a little sick of it, maybe he shouldn’t have brought this human here. Then the boy looks at Derek a little desperate and points to the table and scratches it a little. After a while, Derek gets that the boy is asking for a pen and paper.

Quickly he stands up and finds some, handing it over.

The boy looks at it determined and writes something down, before handing it over to Derek.

“I got sent there by a spell. I’m a witch.”

Derek isn’t all that surprised, but “sent there” is a little vague. Well, the whole note is a little vague.

“I kind of figured about the magic,” Derek says, pointing to his nose. “but I’d still like to know more. I took you into a house full of werewolves in good faith, I’d like to know if that was unwise of me. A witch with wolves doesn’t always end well.”

The boy looks at him a little sad, a little surprised and if Derek is right, a little fond. He makes grabby hands for the paper and when he gets it back, he writes some more.

It’s a little longer, but Derek doesn’t read it right away, because Laura finally comes over to them and takes their bowls away.

“The rest have all eaten, we didn’t want to wake you two up, but I’m not waiting for these bowls any longer, I need to get out to train with the pups.”

Derek smiles, because when it’s Laura’s time with the pups; Cora, Terry and Isaac, they always come in completely exhausted. She’s the only one that manages it and Derek knows how, because he was trained with her. She’s so badass.

Derek takes the paper from Stiles and is just about to read it when Laura walks out of the kitchen having cleaned up after lunch completely.

“Have a nice day, Derek and his human.”

Derek blushes a little bit at that, but it still reminds him that the boy still hasn’t told him his name.

The note reads, “I performed a spell to find my soulmate. I can’t talk until I kiss him. The spell sent me here, but I landed on a branch and it sliced through my side. I fainted at the sight of my own blood and I think I might have been drained from the spell and that’s why I slept for so long and got so cold.”

The boy is swirling the pen around, poking it at his chin and such, looking down and a little shy.

Derek has to read the note a couple of times, but the words don’t change. It seems as if this boy was sent to the woods of the Hale preserve to find his soulmate. The only person to frequent the woods is Derek. Which means…

“I don’t even know your name,” Derek says, before leaning over and placing a kiss on the lips of this mysterious boy.

It’s unlike anything Derek has ever known; it’s like someone is heating his heart up so it’s perfectly warm and comfortable and he longs to touch this boy more, scent him and acquaint him with his belongings. He wants to belong to this boy and he wants this boy to belong. He takes a huge leap, bigger than any in his life and leans back and says, “Do you have a name or can I call you mine?”

He gets a shy smile in return and a whispered, “Yours.”

His heart beats a couple extra beats and then he grabs the boy, _his_ boy off the chair and into his lap. He grips him tightly in his embrace and kisses him. It’s more frantic now, more deep and Derek longs to do this for the rest of his life. The boy seems to like the fact that Derek is still shirtless and runs his hands all over his chest and back. It’s when he scratches Derek’s nipples that Derek arches in the chair and decides this is not the place to do this. He stands up, gripping the boy, who just wraps his arms and legs around Derek as he walks them up the stairs back to Derek’s room. As they get inside, Derek leans against the door to close it and that’s when the boy hops down.

He presses up against Derek, first kissing him, tongue exploring his mouth, then moving down to his neck, making Derek whine as he arches it to give the boy better access. He sucks a mark on Derek’s neck and before it heals, he bites down on it playfully.

Then he moves down, sucking at Derek’s nipples and biting them kneeling down and pulling Derek’s pants down as well. As he leans over, just about to put his mouth on Derek’s cock, he stills, looks up at Derek and says, “I’m Stiles by the way.”

Derek almost misses it, because the next second, Stiles has his cock halfway down his throat and Derek think that if this is what having a soulmate is like, he thinks he can live with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Might write some porn in this universe later on, but probably not soon.


End file.
